Interview with Naruto Characters 1: Anko
by kiomirebel0330
Summary: Read the title. What happens when you put the Naruto characters with crazy OCs? Well, Anko's the first one to find out...
1. Original Interview

Interview with Anko  
By: queenofrandomness

A/N: Well, this is my interview. Um, it's the first thing I've ever written. If you want to make requests, go ahead. BTW: In here I am Hiomi and my friend (who help me write this) is Anna. I really am clueless at times. Please review. .

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin. Not even the pocket lint in my pockets. It belongs to my parents.

Hiomi: Hello everyone! Today, I am going to mur-, I mean interview Anko here. points to Anko Say hi to everyone Anko. Cause it'll be your last grins evilly

Anko: Um, what was that Hiomi?

Hiomi: Nothing, nothing! Soon little mortal, soon! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Anko: Backs away slowly What are you 'laughing' about? Because it's starting to freak me out.

Hiomi: Oh, um... uh... LOOK! IT'S TOM CRUISE!!! Points behind Anko

Anko: Turns around WHERE?!

Hiomi: Walks towards door I'll get you next time!

Anko: Hey! Tom Cruise isn't here!

Hiomi: About to open the door.

Anna: Comes bursting through the door. WHERE'S HIOMI?!

Anko: Points behind the door.

Anna: Oh... Whoops! Anyway, WHY'D YOU PAINT MY DOG?!

Hiomi: He was feelin' blue.

Anko: HEY! Aren't you supposed to be interviewing ME?!

Hiomi: I don't know. Was I? (A/N: Wow! Totally Clueless!! --)

Anna: Aww! Why isn't Gaa-chan (Gaara) here?

Hiomi: Didn't you read the sign? Points to sign that appears from nowhere. 'No Emo's Allowed!' Or Elmo for that matter!

Anko:Why not Elmo! He's so cute!

Anna: I KNOW!!

A/A: Start singing 'Elmo's World'

Hiomi: Are you guys on crack or something?

A/A: Look at each other Maybe.

Hiomi: Sighs How many times do I have to tell you people?! If you need some, come to me!

Anna: OK! I'll have-.

Anko: Slaps Anna. You idiots! We're on live TV!! 

Hiomi: We are? I mean, Of Course we are! Well folks, hope you enjoyed our totally pointless play!

Audience Member: Why are you refering to drugs?! There are children here you know!

Hiomi: There are? Shrugs.

Audience Member: Of course there are! And you just inspired them!

Hiomi: Did not!

Audience Member: Did too!

Hiomi: Did not! Throws random chair at the Audience Member.

Audience Member: Gets scared, and runs off, peeing in his pants.

Hiomi: Dusting off her hands. Well, that takes care of him!

Anna: What do you mean?

Hiomi: I Mean, he could've exposed us!

Anko: And what do you mean by that?

Hiomi: He could've gone to the cops!

Anna: Well then, Pulls out flamethrower I guess I'll just have to 'take care' of you too! Points flamethrower at Hiomi.

Hiomi: Whoa! What do you mean by that?

Anna: You could tell the cops I attepted to buy drugs!

Hiomi: Why would I do that?! If I told them about you, I would have to tell them about me too, right?

Anna: Hmm. Good point. But can I still use the flamethrower on you though? 

Assistant: Comes out of nowhere. NO! No flamethrower allowed!

Everybody Else: AWW SHUT IT SR. QUESO!

Assisant: 'Sr. Queso'? Where'd that come from?

Hiomi: Shrugs I don't know. It's the first thing that came to mind. Why? Do you not like it? Sticks out tongue

Assistant: No! I DON'T like it!

Hiomi: Fine! I'll call you Jeeves then.

Assistant: JEEVES?!

Hiomi: Yes Jeeves. Now go get me water.

Assistant: I'm your assistant, not your servant!

Hiomi: WATER!!!

Anna: Me too!

Anko: Me three!

Assistant: FINE!!! Stomps off mumbling to himself.

Anko: Now, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE INTERVIEWING ME?! NOT DOING TOTALLY RANDOM STUFF!

Hiomi: Sighs Fine. Do have a hissy fit!

Anko: I DON'T HAVE HISSY FITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: Anyway, Hiomi, Switches to British accent. I do believe you had a question for Anko.

Hiomi: Switches to British accent too. Oh yes! Quite right! Quite right!

Anko: Why are you guys talking funny?

Hiomi: Back to normal accent. DO YOU WANT THE STUPID QUESTION OR NOT?!?!?!

A/A: Now look who's having a hissy fit.

Hiomi: I'M NOT-!

Bell Starts Ringing

Anna: What the hell is that?!

A Lot Of People Come Rushing In 

Doctor: Ok, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!

Hiomi: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!

Doctor: Sighs. That's what you said yesterday. Fine. Have it your way. Snaps fingers.

Some Random Big Guy Comes And Holds HiomiDown

Hiomi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Looks at the guy. Oh. Hey Todd! Haven't seen you in a while.

Todd: Yeah, I've been on vacation with my family. You know how it is.

Doctor: Todd! What have I told you about conversing with the patients?!

Todd: Sorry Doctor.

Doctor: OK! Hiomi, time for you medicine.

Hiomi: Never!!!!! Somehow breaks away from Todd's grip.

Doctor: Get Her!!!!!

Hiomi: Runs into a closet, locking the door.

Anna: Sighs. HIOMI! GET OUT HERE AND TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! NOW!

Hiomi: Crosses arms like a little child. No.

Anko: Let me try something. Hiomi, LOOK! It's Johnny Depp!

Hiomi: Busts out of the closet. WHERE?!

Doctors Rush In And Give HiomiHer Medication 

Hiomi: Hiomi feel sleepy. FLYING CHIPMUNKS! Collapses.

Anna: Well, I guess that's the end of that interview!

Anko: But, what about my question?

Anna: Sweatdrops Actually... There never was question. It was fust to shut you up.

Anko: WHAT?! Picks up Anna's flamethrower. I'LL BURN YOU TO BITS!!!!

Assistant: Comes bursting through the wall. NO!

A/A: SHUT UP, JEEVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Assistant: Throws up hands. Fine! Kill yourselves for all I care!

Anna: Runs out of the building.

Anko: Runs after her.

Hiomi: Well, that's the REAL end of the interview. Ja ne! Collapses again.

There you have it! My _very_ retarded interview. I think you'll find youruself agreeing with me. Well, please review, and thanks for reading! Ja Ne! 

BTW: If I offended someone in this fic, I am very sorry. 


	2. Interview Redone!

Interview #1: Anko

Kiomi : Hello people. Welcome to my interview! This is where I grab random people and 'interview' them! Today, I will interview Anko! Assisting me will be my teammates, Ally, Megumi, and Amaya!

Ally: Amaya's not here.

Kiomi: WHAT?!

Megumi: Yeah. If you ask me, she slept in.

Ally: Yeah, I wouldn't put it past her.

Kiomi: Damn it. Rock! Go get her!

Rock: What the-! I'm a ro-!

Kiomi: NOW!

Rock: Yes ma'am! But I'm a rock! How am I supposed to go?!

Kiomi: Hmm. Good point. Ally! Would you provide a means of transportation?

Ally[grins evilly No problem. [picks up Rock

Rock: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Amaya[walks in Hey guys! Sorry I'm…late?

Kiomi: Damn! So much for getting rid of Rock. [sigh Ally, you can put him down.

Ally: Aww! Do I have to?

Megumi: Yes! So do it, so we can get on with it!

Ally: Fine[throws Rock on the ground

Rock: Gently!

Megumi: Quiet you!

Rock[mumbles something about 'bossy females'

Kiomi: All right. We got Amaya here, now where did Anko go?

Ally: She was here a minute ago…

Megumi: I'll bet she's in the closet.

Kiomi: Why would she be in the closet?

Megumi[shrugs I don't know. That's where I would hide.

Amaya[opens closet and looks inside Haha! You were wrong!

Megumi: I just said that's where I would hide.

Amaya: Nuh uh! You said 'I'll bet she's in the closet.' Now you owe me cookies!

Megumi: 'Cookies'? What the hell?

Amaya: Gimme mah cookies! NOW!

Ally[grabs a spoon and hits Amaya in the back of the head with it That's for going psycho. [hits her again And that's because Anko WAS in the closet!

Amaya: Itai!

Anko[pokes her head out of the closet Is it safe to come out now?

Kiomi: It was never NOT safe. Besides, Anko-sensei, are you REALLY scared of your own team?

Anko[comes out With reason! I mean, come on! Look at Ally and her 'Spoon of Death'!

Kiomi: Yeah, but still…

Anko: All right! All right! You win[mumbles for now. [in regular voice Now, what am I here for?

Ally[professional voice You are here to answer the greatest question of all time. It is extremely difficult, and may require some thought. Are you ready?

Anko[sweatdrop Um… sure?

Ally: Okay, are… marshmallows… sticky?

Anko[another, bigger sweatdrop Marshmallows?

Ally: Yeah! Are they sticky?

Anko: Um… I don't know.

Megumi: It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question!

Anko: No?

Ally[makes buzzer sound Wrong! The answer is yes! And I know. Believe me.

Anko: I didn't say 'I don't believe you'.

Megumi: You just did.

Anko: What?

Kiomi: You just said, 'I don't believe you'.

Anko: You know what I mean!

Amaya: Do we?

Ally[turns to Amaya, Megumi, and Kiomi I don't know. Do we?

Kiomi: McDonald's. [nods They have a Dollar Menu.

Everyone[sweatdrop What?!

Kiomi: What? Didn't you ask about where the best place to eat with a short budget is?

Everyone: No…

Kiomi: …Oh. So… what were we talking about?

Ally: I don't know.

Amaya/Megumi: Me neither.

Rock: We were talking about how I was going to rule you all!

Ally: No we weren't.

Kiomi: Whoa! Rock! Where did you come from?!

Rock[sarcastically I came from Pluto.

Kiomi: Seriously? Awesome! Were there other life forms there?

Amaya: I thought they decided Pluto was just a rock in space.

Megumi: They did.

Ally: Um… guys? Did you notice we were totally off subject?

Megumi: Right, right. Now[looks around where's Anko?

Amaya: Maybe she's in the closet again. [checks in closet Nevermind.

Ally: Did you actually LOOK this time?

Amaya: YES!

Megumi: Then, where is she?

Kiomi: Maybe she's behind the vending machine.

Amaya: There's no vending machine. What vending machine?

Kiomi: The one behind you.

Amaya[turns around What the hell? When did that get there?!

Kiomi[shrugs I don't know. It just kind of… appeared.

Megumi: That's too weird. It can't have just appeared!

Kiomi: We have a talking rock. What's weirder than that?

Rock: Hey!

Ally[looks behind the vending machine Oh my gosh! Kiomi, you were right!

Kiomi: Right about what?

Ally: About Anko being behind the vending machine!

Kiomi: …Who?

Megumi: Are you THAT dense?

Amaya/Kiomi: What does 'dense' mean?

Megumi/Ally: They're both dense.

Anko[stands with them Yeah. Unfortunately, we're stuck with them.

[vending machine starts to shake

Anko: What the-?

Amaya: It's an alien I tell you! ALIEN!

Kiomi: I think it's a squirrel.

Megumi: Do you honestly think a squirrel is in there?

Kiomi: …Uh, can you repeat the question?

Ally[hits Kiomi with a spoon Moron.

Kiomi[rubs her head What the heck was that for?!

Ally: For being stupid.

Kiomi: I ain't stupid!

[Godzilla comes out of the vending machine

Everyone (except Amaya and Kiomi): It's Godzilla!! Run away!!!

Amaya/Kiomi[walks up to Godzilla Hi Mr. Reptile dude!

Godzilla???

Amaya: How are you today?

Godzilla???

Kiomi: Not very talkative is he?

Ally: What are you doing?! That's Godzilla!

Amaya/Kiomi: Who?

Megumi: You know. The big monster that attacks everyone.

Amaya/Kiomi: …Oh. Well, in that case… AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ally: Maybe we should follow their example.

Megumi/Anko: Yeah…

Ally/Anko/Megumi: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Godzilla (Assistant)[takes off Godzilla costume HAHA! Suckers!

Rock: What about me?

Assistant[picks up Rock and throws him after everyone else

Rock: Curse yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

Assistant: Heh heh heh. Now that they're gone… WILD DANCE PARTY!

[lights start flashing and music comes on

Amaya: Awesome! A party!

Kiomi: Yeah!

Assistant[turns around to see Amaya, Kiomi, Megumi, and Ally Damn! I will never get rid of you will I?

Amaya/Kiomi/Ally/Megumi: Nope!

End of Interview

Well, that's the new version of the interview with Anko. I didn't like the way the first one came out so… I came out with this one! So… yeah. Tell me which one you like better. The old one or this one. Also, tell me which character you like best (except Anko). Thanks for reading and please review! You can review with the little button on the bottom or… you can e-mail me at: for reading, once again! 'Til next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or McDonald's. Or Godzilla.

Claimer: My friend and I DO own Kiomi, Amaya, Ally, Megumi, Rock, and Assistant respectively.

Note: Sorry about the way it is. About the actions, that is. When it uploaded, it took the thingys that I was using to show the actions out. Sorry about that.


End file.
